Hakunin
|game =FO2 |image =FO02_NPC_Hakunin.png |race =人类 |affiliation =Arroyo |role =Village shaman |location =Arroyo |quests =Kill the evil plants that infest Hakunin's garden |appearances =''辐射2'' |actor =Dwight Schultz |dialogue =AHHAKUN.MSG }} Hakunin is the kind if addled village shaman for Arroyo. His appearance is alarming, his elocution is languid yet exquisite, his every phrase is a minor riddle, and he will heal you whenever you are hurt. Hakunin asks the Chosen One to kill the 'plants of dark soul' infesting his garden; the Destroy the Evil Plants quest; the player gets 100 quest XP for killing the plants and the quest is crossed out on the Pipboy whether or not Hakunin requested it yet. He gives the player two Healing Powders and will subsequently make more if he is brought the ingredients: see Healing Powder. Humorously, due to his eccentric choice in words, the player can choose to respond with comments on the way he talks, but he doesn't seem to notice. Either everyone criticizes him for this or he just doesn't notice or care. Healing Powder After you complete the quest, he will make Healing Powder if brought a Broc Flower and a Xander Root. "Beware," he says, "for they fog the mind as they cleanse the body", and as usual, is right on target, despite his apparently permanent trance state; each healing powder reduces perception by one, for six hours. While Myron is a NPC in your party he can be tasked to make Stimpaks out of the same ingredients as Hakunin uses to make Healing Powder, plus a Empty Hypodermic (hypodermics have no other use).F2 guide: NPCs The player may prefer to get access to the Stables and add Myron to party (at least long enough for him to create stims) rather than travelling all the way up to Arroyo, where everyone assumes the player is just slacking and asks the Chosen why s/he isn't looking for the GECK. This is especially true of Broc Flowers acquired from one of the Chinatown/oil tanker merchants. Or the chiding of Arroyo villagers may seem like a small price to pay for not having to deal with the morally challenged Myron. *Hakunin appears only in Fallout 2. *He is a talking head voiced by Dwight Schultz, who is well known for his work as Lt. Barclay in the Star Trek: Next Generation series and appearances of that series' timeline elsewhere. *Even if Hakunin is killed and the village disrupted before getting to Vault 13, the Chosen One still sees him in a resulting end-game dream. *If you find Vault 13 but don't enter it, Arroyo won't change but Hakunin will. Visions See also Hakunin dreams and Timeline#2241 Hakunin will appear to you in several visions you have when dreaming, telling you about the dying village and the Enclave attack, suggesting Hakunin has some manner of psychic abilities. There are four dream sequences scripted in the game code to occur on the 23rd of October 2241, 21st of January 2242, 21st of April 2242, and 20th of July 2242. The last is also scripted to occur as the player leaves Vault 13; any remaining scripts are then nullified and those visions will not be seen.The Nearly Ultimate Guide to Fallout 2 by Per Jorner: Arroyo After this last dream, if the player returns again to Arroyo, the bridge map is changed, Arroyo becomes inaccessible, and Hakunin is seen in a separate Talking Head sequence (where he is laying on the ground with most of his tribal headgear smashed and he is covered in blood and talks in a rasping voice.), telling the Chosen to go south, which is the general direction of Navarro. Inventory Refernces en:Hakunin pl:Hakunin Category:辐射2talking heads Category:辐射2非玩家角色 Category:Arroyo characters Category:人类角色